valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Dreamy Destination/Senders
5dlke - In need of traders, will send back to people who send me. Tired of sending FAWs so frequently to everyone and not getting any in return. *6a5bt - Sora , FAWT, i will always send faw at full health. Will only send back to those that send me. *6u59p - Dream, cleaned up my list, so I need some more FAW senders/traders. *'Flan/Lolineko/Riki - 724x6' GMT+1. Very active during this event, AIMING FOR TOP 100 NOW. Looking for active Senders/Traders. Will send back. Help me to achieve my goal! :D *4irgx - EYTakFAWT GMT + 2. FAW/AW trader. Active about 14 hours per day - from morning till late night. Aiming to rank. Will prioritise those who send back to me the most. * ''77ypb: I AM BLANK FROM NO GAME NO LIFE. BLANK NEVER LOSES. NO EXCEPTIONS. *'2qxpm - Alaska''' looking for active traders that send at 49%. *5bvxa- Active, AW/FAWK Sender and Trader. Send me archwitches and i'll send you mine~ *76r3g - Mustemploy GMT 12+. Will be very active for this event and send alot of AW and FAW. You can count on me! (Not able to kill them myself) * 75rpv - Ansharo ON/OFF GMT-7 FAWK. Very active. Need senders, have plenty of swords. I share my FAW with senders! * I am both aw/Faw Trader ,if i cannot down i will sent to my comrades .Very active player 6effn * 64l5j - CC★Eis FawT/OFFty/BOX I'm a really active Trader! Just send when I'm in FawT mode only! I always return your FAWs, I write them down if I see them, even if I didn't hit it. 15 spaces! *3rhmi - I want to rank this event. Can't always kill Aw or Faw. Won't let you down so please send me back! *6ieok - FlandreOwO - GMT+7, need some traders for this event, currently aiming for top 500. I will trade FAW when my status is 'ON'. Feel free to add me xD *3ls66 - ★Princess AW & FAW sender/trader and looking for active member to help with duel and goddess worship in my alliance. (T_T) *5d2g5 - Puff GMT +2 -- primarily looking for senders, will kill everything you send me, FAW and AW. If you happen to be a trader, please let me know in your IGN! *3o2tq - AW/FAW Trader, I am active and shall send back FAW that are tooken down in 1 BP ;) willing to trade also. *41dhs - Ben - Trader GMT+2, I will send my FAW to those who share :) *5aes5 - Mugi - Trader going for at least top 300. Will mostly send FAW at 1.3m HP or above. *5f8st - GC.ダング。 FAW sender, GMT +7. * 2avwa - Trader, you need to be fast, time zone doesn't matter. *6suff - Darknai. I am a FAWK and Trader. Add me if you want to trade or need help killing AWs and FAWs. Let me also say thanks to my wonderful alliance members and comrades (Odyss, Frank, Kirin, Shadow, Yukari, IR Sei and many more). Thank you for sending me =). And sorry I was unable to send during the last few hours due to terrible FAW rate... *4o6bq - June - Looking for active traders. I usually send at full health; not aiming for ranking this event. *73wd4 - Turn on Zombie mode all the time, send you even lvl 50 AW, just send me back too. *2o19c - Refi☆Trade - FAW trader, please don't add me if you don't trade FAW, thank you~ *6bgbr - will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. *5gw5w - Carrie FAW trader (GMT-8), Most active on weekdays 1pm-12am and online the whole day for weedends. please add only if you trade FAW! *4rgf7 - Riana-TRD(on/off) gmt +8, looking for FAW traders, active every 2 hours except sleep time, also will kil your AW if you sends. *6d049 - FAWT, active throughout the day - will kill AWs regardless of Hp if i have BP and time to do so *7771h - AeroS1, active at random parts of the day and will send all FAW (I can't beat them yet) and some annoying lv 200 AW's *'5diwc - EddyNaruto' - I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *684c1 - IR|kazeo - need FAW traders for this event, trying to rank. I WILL remember peope who send and who doesn't, so if you give me something, you will surely get something back from me. Will hunt and trade everytime i have free time *68m44 - (GMT +1) Hi everyone, I am looking for players in Asia and the U.S. to make my AW / FAW and I also looking for players to send me requests for AW / FAW FAW and mostly I am sending you the mine, thank you. *5v9ex - Sasuke - GMT +1 - Online-Time: 8 p.m to 10 or 11 p.m - I will support you as much as possible, but please accept that I can't send you FAWs (back) all the time, because I often can not find more than 1-2 FAWs per 16BP and I have other comrades too. Thx. *'5dj9p - LuluFAWT@On/Zz ' Aiming to get the FAWT in this event. Looking for FAW traders. I am a F/AW trader also, active during nighttime (JST). * 4hn99 - GMT +8 - Active player who's looking for traders ....FAWT >_> * 6ofxy - Conner - F/AWK/T I am an active trader and will send FAW to whoever sends me. * 73cil - Lib☆ON,OFF,LAG,Zzz (GMT-5) - FAWT/FAWK/AWK. I am currently looking for extremely dedicated senders to send me any FAW they have trouble with. Also looking for traders to actively rank together :) * 2ci0q - Dritia - GMT +2 - Looking for active AW/FAW senders/traders, I will also share my AW/FAWs if I can't kill them. Can spend more than 1 BP if needed. * 728mc - Izanagi OFF/ ZzZ -3 current event im weak, so ill be F/AWs Sender and trader unless i get buffer, lol, so feel free to search for me as long as you´re WELCOME. * 61ery - 【XV】Weiss F/AWK/T i am mostly active all the times i will share my FAW as well so pls send me your FAW to. * 5k5b9 - Shiho '''- GMT +8 - looking for FAW senders/traders, can kill FAWS in 1 bp (as long as my team doesn't get AoEd), and sends FAWS with about 1M hp, only active at night * '''6q2pi - LIDjooker- looking for trader that active at night(around 9pm-3am JST), will deal 100k-2m '''to FAW then flee (it depend on how many hp u left to ur FAW b4 send her to me). u dont have to be "logged in within 1hr" to receive my FAW, just make sure u send me or put "ON" beside ur name so i know u online. * 4ox9l - Looking for very active FAWT. I am fleeing every FAW and send requests to those who send back. * '''6qyph Loretta-- looking for traders and senders. I send to "within 1 hr" and to the ppl that send to me most. GMT -6 but it doesn't really matter. * 6t81n - Eslorg - FAWT, if you send me your FAW i will send you FAW back as soon as i can. * 7573g - Peaunatz , FAWT/AWT, if you send me AW/FAW I will send you back. Maybe I can kill FAW, GMT +7. * 76d6o - GMT+1 FAWT - I am a active free player that send FAW to those who send me as long as I have BPs.